


We're still learning

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, basically canon verse, completely harmless and cute basically, except that they're dating, it's Hajime realizing how SOFT he is xD, might rot your teeth, the WIP title was "aggressive affection" but you know... it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really knows how this "love" thing works, anyway?<br/>Certainly not Hajime, that's for sure.<br/>(And he's pretty sure Tooru doesn't really know, either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're still learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanofarcticmonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcticmonkeys/gifts).



> Hello, friend! Your comments and kudos have kept me motivated and I just really want to give something back - especially since you've been steadily going through my entire library over here lately? ~~You think I don't see you if you "only" leave kudos? You're wrong. I see everything. You cannot hide.~~ \- well, anyway: have some fluffy iwaois because those are the best iwaois, no question :D
> 
> Hope you like the thing - I stayed up way too late to finish this xD ENJOY!

Hajime has no experience with love - none whatsoever.

He's never loved anyone except Tooru, so he doesn't know what love is normally like - but he's pretty sure he's not doing this right.

They've been dating for two weeks ("and a decade before that, it's high time you tell it like it is," according to Makki), and so far it's not really different from the way they were before. They've walked home together every day since they started going to school, they spend afternoons and weekends together, they share the same bed during sleepovers, they cuddle a lot. And Hajime aggressively loves everything about his best friend, his setter, his captain - and his boyfriend, now, apparently.

It's the only way he knows how. He punches Tooru's arm when he gets ahead of himself (not because he's not funny, but because he's absolutely adorable), claps him on the back after a successful speech or serve (not because he's the vice captain, the ace and a member of Tooru's team, but because he's seen him grow, and he's so proud of Tooru's strength and of how far he has come), he trips him on their way home (there's no one to impress here, it's just them, and Hajime doesn't like it when Tooru loses himself in thought - and besides, hearing him say "Iwa-chan," even in a whiny voice, always makes Hajime's heart skip in his chest) and he throws text books at him when he's being obnoxious (because he knows Tooru will complain, and he knows he'll give in to anything Tooru wants eventually anyway, but even so, the banter feels familiar, welcome, safe).

When Tooru confessed (embarrassed, blushing and insecure), Hajime stared at him blankly for a moment, before he said the first thing that came to his mind: "You're a fucking idiot, Oikawa."

It worked out somehow, and they're dating now (whatever that means), and Tooru seems positively ecstatic about it, but Hajime can't help but wonder if maybe he's not doing this right. So he does the only thing he can think of: He grabs a bunch of his mother's cheesy rom-com movies and pulls an all-nighter.

When Tooru comes over the next day, Hajime smiles at him and says: "It's good to see you" instead of the usual "you're late" or "you still want food?", in an effort to be more appreciative.

Tooru stares, and then he blushes scarlet and mutters: "...uhm. You too," before pushing past him hurriedly, heading for Hajime's room.

As soon as they're both inside, Tooru closes the door with a little more force than necessary and turns to face him, still beet-red.

"Iwa-chan, what- what's going on?" he all but wails, staring at him in desperation.

And Hajime tells him - because maybe he should have talked to Tooru about this in the first place.

"I was trying to be... nice, I guess?" he says, waving his hands helplessly. "I'm always hitting you, and insulting you, and... you know that's not what I really think, but..."

Before he can actually get anywhere Tooru interrupts him. He's laughing, sliding to the floor with the door at his back as his knees give way.

"Iwa-chan," he wheezes, "you... you don't-"

He has to stop because he's laughing so hard, and Hajime feels kind of put-out.

"What's so funny?" he asks, defensive.

"Oh, Iwa-chan," Tooru breathes, and his smile is wide and stupid and beautiful. "You don't have to change anything, at all. That's not how we work. That's not... why I like you."

He pushes himself up just a little, sitting up straighter, looking at him earnestly. "The Iwa-chan that scowls and punches me and calls me out - that's the Iwa-chan I fell for. I know that... there's honesty and sincerity underneath."

Hajime exhales in a half-chuckle. Of course he's been worrying for nothing.

"But-" Tooru adds, and there's color creeping up his cheeks- "... I don't mind, uhm, if you... if you wanna be, uhm, nice, like that. Sometimes." And he looks down at the floorboards sheepishly.

Hajime watches him for a moment - this dumb, brilliant boy - and feels a smile tugging at his lips. He walks over to where Tooru is sitting, squatting down in front of him. The setter looks up in surprise, apprehensive, but Hajime just grins and leans forward, allowing their foreheads to bump together.

"Okay, Shittykawa."

Tooru bites his lip, but he lets his eyes fall shut. "Ah, there he is," he says quietly. "My Iwa-chan."

Hajime pulls back and flicks Tooru's forehead before getting to his feet again. "Last time I checked, you don't own me, though."

Tooru scoffs, eyes flying back open. "You're not _cheating_ on me, are you?" he asks, right back into theatrics.

"Of course not, dumbass." For some reason, this is even more embarrassing than everything they were talking about before. Hajime turns away so he doesn't have to look Tooru in the eye. Honestly, who does this guy think he is? "Dealing with you alone is difficult enough."

"Well then you _are_ mine," Tooru says indignantly.

"I'm not a piece of property-"

"That's now what I'm saying," Tooru cuts in. "How would you like it if I said I'm not yours, then?"

Hajime hesitates for a second.

"Well?"

He turns back to look at Tooru, a frown on his face. "I'dhatethatalot," he mumbles.

"Come again?"

"I said I'd hate that, Shittykawa!"

Tooru pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his arms as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"Why?" he asks, feigning innocence.

Hajime knows that he's letting himself be dragged along by Tooru, but he finds that ultimately, he doesn't mind that much. It's just how they are.

"Cause I want you to be mine," he says, fully aware that he's blushing now, too. "Cause you're stupid and pretty and a lot of people are after you, so I feel like if I'm not careful I might lose you."

Tooru is completely oblivious to the frantic pounding of Hajime's heart - and he's pouting. "Whoa, Iwa-chan, so mean! You called me stupid!"

"Well you are," Haijme says, before he can stop himself.

Tooru huffs, pretending to be more annoyed than he actually is. He gets over it quickly, though, and looks back up at Hajime.

"...and you called me pretty."

Hajime swallows.

"... because you are."

"You think so?"

And maybe it's a little more honest and insecure than Tooru wants to let on. Hajime exhales in what might pass as a sigh, and the tiniest of smiles rises on his face.

"...yeah."

And he squats down again, so their eyes are on the same level.

"...my pretty Tooru," he breathes, almost too quiet to catch.

Tooru huffs in mock-annoyance to hide his happiness, but Hajime can see right through him.

"So you get to say I'm yours, but I don't get to call you mine? That's not fair."

Hajime tilts his head to the side a little, assessing.

"...hm, you're right," he says finally. "Guess it'd only be fair if we're both allowed to say it."

The grin that tears across Tooru's face is instantaneous and addictive.

"Yay! So... Iwa-chan is mine, then?"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Sure, sure. Whatever." He tries to look like this doesn't faze him, but he's pretty sure the color rising to his cheeks is betraying him. And Tooru is watching him, taking in every tiny shift in his expression, like he can see right through and into Hajime's heart.

"I love you."

Hajime's eyes widen in surprise, and he stumbles a little, falling over backwards. "Wha-?!"

Tooru snickers. "Oh no, Iwa-chan, did I startle you?"

Hajime scrambles to his knees, blushing furiously.

"Ohmygod you jerk, shut up! You can't just _say_ that!"

"Really? Why not? It's true though...? I love Iwa-chan!" And Hajime swears there's a glint in Tooru's eye.

"Argh, I said shut up!"

"Make me," Tooru says, his voice sickeningly sweet. Hajime is seriously debating whether or not he should punch him.

"Oikawa, I swear to God-"

"I _love_ you, Iwa-chan! I looooove you!" Tooru says, dragging out the word for as long as he dares, and ducking as Hajime raises his hand threateningly.

"Aww, Iwa-chan, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? I _love_ you, after a-"

But he stops, because Hajime has slammed his hand into the door right beside Tooru's head, and grabbed him by the collar with the other. There's a second of silence, where they both just stare at each other - and then Hajime decides _fuck it_ , and he surges forward and presses their lips together.

Tooru freezes, his entire body tensing up. Hajime is pretty sure his eyes are open wide, but he's not going to open his and check. It's taking all he has not to run and bury his face in his hands in embarrassment.

They both don't move for a moment, waiting, trying to get their frantic brains to shut up - but then something seems to click.

Hajime feels Tooru relax under his hands, and a small, tentative sound escapes him when the setter starts moving, when his mouth wakes from the shocked stupor Hajime plunged them both into.

And once those lips move against his, all Hajime can think is _oh_. 

He understands, now, why people seem to like kissing so much.

Tooru's lips are softer than he would have thought, and he tastes familar, like home, like summer sun and memories.

The setter shifts, tugging at Hajime's lower lip with his teeth, and Hajime, not wanting to be outdone (he's the one who initiated this, after all), lets out an indignant noise and chases his mouth, pinning Tooru back against the door with one hand still fisted into the collar of his shirt, the other in his hair. In response, Tooru hums softly and brings his hands up around Hajime's shoulders, effectively pulling him down closer and limiting his movement (and his potential means to escape. Not that Hajime wants to, really).

They come apart for air, and Hajime allows his eyes to flutter open slowly, hesitantly.

He's a little taken aback by the wide, dazzling smile that's there to greet him.

"Hajime," Tooru sighs happily, letting his fingers slip up into Hajime's hair, framing his face. He's generously ignoring the fact that Hajime kissed him to shut him up - he seems far too pleased with the outcome, and apparently that justifies the means. Hajime makes a mental note to remember that for the future.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes at Tooru's ridiculous expression, because he knows he probably looks the same right now. Stupidly happy.

And that's just what Tooru does to him, Hajime realizes. He makes him stupidly happy. It's a feeling he'd do anything to keep.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey," Tooru whispers back, bringing their foreheads together again. "...thank you, Hajime."

Hajime smiles. "For what?"

"...for sticking with me," Tooru decides, after a bit of thought. "For... for letting me... love you. For-"

But Hajime is already shaking his head.

"Nah. Don't thank me for those things. They're- I'd do any of those again, any day. Don't... don't thank me for choosing something that makes me happy."

Tooru looks like he's biting back a reply - but it wins out anyway, because he just can't keep it in.

"Aww, I make you happy, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime clicks his tongue at him. "Course you do."

And the honesty seems to catch Tooru off guard.

"Really?"

This time, Hajime really does roll his eyes. "Yeah. Dumbass. You... you make me very happy." 

Tooru's eyes are wide again, in astonishment and wonder and something else Hajime can't quite place. It feels like... devotion.

Instead of some stupid joke, though, Tooru says nothing for a moment, simply watching him. And then:

"...good. You deserve to be."

Hajime's heart swells with affection for this dumb, awkward, breathtaking boy, and for a moment, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He's too full, overwhelmed, and speechless.

Finally, he breaks the tension by flicking Tooru's forehead again, a breath of laughter leaving his lungs. It was just a little too much, right then. It's better now, with the tightness in his chest ebbing away.

"So do you," he says. "You know that, right?"

"Mmh," Tooru agrees, but it's not thoroughly convincing. Like he doesn't quite believe it. Not yet.

Hajime lets it slide, though. He still has plenty of time to set that right. After all, their story has only just begun.

And for now, he'll gladly take what Tooru is offering. Happiness.

So he says nothing, and lets Tooru pull him down into an embrace that says so much more than words, more than _I love you_ , _I need you_ or _You make me happy._ It's everything Hajime holds dear, wrapped tightly in his arms, his for the taking.

So maybe they're a bit clumsy, and they both don't really know how to do this right. But they have each other.

And honestly? Hajime couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)


End file.
